-FAMILIA-
by SatoSere96
Summary: Después de la dulce despedida en Kalos el rostro de Serena es lo único que ronda la mente de Ash motivándolo a buscarla por Hoenn, el tiempo ha pasado y ahora después de 4 años se han reunido una vez más como equipo, como FAMILIA...Estampidas humanas, taxistas amistosos y una GRAN sorpresa, todo esto y mas en nuestro hermoso Kalos...


ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% AMOURSHIPPING, LOS PERSONAJES Y/O MUNDO POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

Advertencia:

*Este fic contiene humor mexicano y muchos Flashback XD

"-FAMILIA-"

La región de Kalos famosa entre los entrenadores por su rica historia con las mega-evoluciones dueña de una de las más difíciles ligas pokémon, es en esta región, para ser precisos en el aeropuerto donde los caminos que se han separado es donde los sueños se juntan de nuevo…

"Que nostálgico se siente este lugar"-Dijo un chico de aproximadamente 20 años de edad que cubría su rostro con lentes oscuros y vestía un gran abrigo negro

"Es verdad, no hemos estado aquí por un largo tiempo"-Dijo un chica de la misma edad que vestía exactamente como su acompañante

"Creo que pasar inadvertidos no es lo suyo, Ash, Serena"-Dijo un rubio que se encontraba en la espera de sus amigos en la entrada del pasillo el cual decía "Kanto"

"Citrón ha pasado tiempo te vez diferente"-Dijo Ash que chocaba los puños amistosamente con el rubio

"Es verdad, casi no te reconozco"-Dijo Serena al ver la apariencia del líder de Gimnasio pues su rubia cabellera era un poco más larga a lo usual y ya no portaba las gafas que lo caracterizaban pues en su lugar llevaba lentes de contacto, sin mencionar otros cambios físicos como la altura..

"Y ustedes se ven…..bueno es difícil verlos con esos abrigos, parecen gente sospechosa si no fuera por Pikachu ni los reconozco"-Dijo Citrón mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por frente

"Fue idea de Ash"-Dijo Serena mientras reía avergonzada

"¿Qué tiene de raro? Tu bien sabes qué pasa si nos reconocen"-Dijo el azabache mientras volteaba para todos lados inseguro

"Eso es verdad después de todos son….."-Dijo Citrón pero fue interrumpido por una estampida humana que se amontonaba en el pasillo de salida del vuelo a Kanto

"Serán ciertos los rumores"-Dijo un chico en la multitud

"Claro que sí, lo escuche del primo del ahijado del abuelo del sobrino de mi tío que es esposo de la hermana de mi cuñada, créeme es fuente confiable"-Respondió otro extra

"No puedo creer que al fin conoceré al actual campeón de 6 ligas regionales y salvador de Kalos"-

"¿De quién hablan?"-Pregunto Ash asiéndose el desentendido

"¿Bromeas? No conoces Ash Ketchum, fue salvador de Kalos en el desastre de hace 4 años"-Dijo una chica fan del azabache

"Y no viene solo, viene en compañía de la reina de Kalos Serena"-Dijo un fan de la peli-miel

"Escuche que la reina de Kalos es hermosa, es como si Arceus la hubiera esculpido con sus propias manos….o son ¿patas?"-Dijo Ash mientras pensaba en su "gran" dilema

"Vamos estas demasiado grande para hablar así viejo pervertido"-Dijo una chica del montón

"¿A quién le dices viejo pervertido? No sabes quién soy, soy As…"-Intento decir Ash pero una sonrojada Serena le tapó la boca

"Discúlpenlo el viaje le hizo mal"-Dijo amablemente Serena sonrojada mientras arrastraba a Ash junto a su rubio compañero que se recuperaba de su impacto con la estampida humana

"Así que esculpida por las mismísimas patas de Arceus"-Dijo Citrón burlándose de la pareja

"Ven los trajes si funcionaron nadie se dio cuenta que soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta"-Dijo el azabache

"Dijo que usted es Ash Ketchum, ¡OIGAN TODOS él es Ash Ketchum!"-Dijo la chica que los descubrió

"Siempre tan listo Ash"-Dijo Citrón riendo

"Nos han descubierto"-Dijo Serena quitándose sus lentes oscuros

"Y ella es la Reina de Kalos Serena"-Gritaron sus fans causando aún más emoción en los presentes

"¿Ahora qué?"-Pregunto Ash mientras veía a la estampida humana correr directo hacia ellos

"¡Corran!"- Grito Citrón mientras comenzaba a correr-"Un taxi nos espera afuera"-Dijo el rubio

Después de una espectacular carrera en la cual había fans de Ash y Serena junto a reporteros siguiéndoles a una velocidad y agilidad increíble digna de un Greninja, nuestros héroes lograron entrar sanos y salvos a su vehículo de escape que logro salir a toda velocidad sin contratiempos

"Si se arma ese espectáculo solo por verlos imagina el escándalo que harían si supieran que llevan 4 años de noviazgo secreto"-Dijo Citrón mientras limpiaba su sudor pues a pesar de mejorar su apariencia física su resistencia seguía igual de nula

"Citrón ahora estamos casados"-Dijo Ash serio

"¿QUE?"-Grito sorprendido el rubio

"Es broma, es broma jajaja"-Dijo Ash mientras rodeaba a Serena con su brazo

"Vas a matar a Citrón un día de estos"-Dijo Serena mientras sonreía divertida por la broma de su novio

"Ahora sí muy chistoso pero hace 4 años ni sabias lo que era un beso"-Dijo Citrón sonrojando a la pareja

"Es verdad, aún recuerdo tu cara de asombro cariño"-Dijo Serena mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla a Ash

"Bueno es verdad pero eso me ayudo a no dejarte ir….por mucho tiempo"-Dijo Ash recordando aquel momento

"Es verdad a mí solo me avisaron de su relación pero no se la historia de cómo empezó y sinceramente se me olvido preguntar hasta ahora"-Dijo Citrón

"Oh bueno después que Serena me beso esa vez hace 4 años cuando nos despedimos mi mente quedo en blanco y sentía algo cálido en mi pecho, cosa que ignore porque alguien me reto a un combate pokémon…"-Dijo Ash dirigiendo una mirada acusadora hacia el rubio

"Oye no es mi culpa que pienses lento"-Dijo Citrón en su defensa

"Si no lo hubieras retado él hubiera tomado el siguiente vuelo a Hoenn en vez de esperar 3 meses"-Dijo Serena con falso enojo en sus palabras

"Jajaja mejor continua Ash"-Dijo Citrón

"Bien mientras viajaba en el avión rumbo a Kanto pensé en nuestro viaje pero inmediatamente venía a mi mente Serena y todos los momentos que pase con ella y por alguna razón que aun desconocía me dolía no volver a verla"- Dijo Ash mientras seguía narrando su historia

"¿Razón que aun desconocías?"-Dijo Citrón con obvia duda

"Así es, llegue a pueblo paleta y pasaron los días y con ellos una semana, hasta que por fin lo descubrí…"-Dijo Ash motivado en su discurso cuando el rubio lo detuvo

"¿Quién te ayudo?"-Pregunto astuto el rubio

"Mi mamá, el profesor Oak y Gary"-Dijo Ash que había sido descubierto en su mentirijilla

"Lo sabía Bonnie me debe 10 Pokedolares"-Dijo Citrón

"En fin después de eso…."-Dijo Ash comenzado a recordar

-Flashback P'V Ash-

Gracias a mi madre, el profesor Oak y un amable Gary que a base de gritos me hizo entender lo que me pasaba fue como decidí tomar el primer vuelo rumbo a Hoenn dispuesto a encontrar a Serena y darle una respuesta a su acción en el aeropuerto de Kalos.

Después de varias horas por fin toque nuevamente tierras de Hoenn y con ello mis ganas por encontrar a Serena aumentaron más, al llegar a la primera ciudad inmediatamente comencé mis investigaciones y efectivamente Serena ya había pasado por esa misma ciudad pero ya había partido, seguí su pista en ciudad por ciudad y siempre la misma historia hasta que tome la decisión de buscarla cuando el gran festival donde seguro estaría ella, aunque faltara casi 3 meses para el evento….

-Fin de flashback P'v Ash-

"Que hiciste en tanto tiempo, ¿Regresaste a Kanto?"-Pregunto Citrón sumamente interesado en el relato

"Empecé a juntar las medalla de la región una vez más para desafiar la liga, aunque lo hice con cautela ya que no quería que Serena se enterara para eso tuve que viajar en solitario y pedirle el favor a los líderes de gimnasio que ya conocía que me guardaran el secreto"-Dijo Ash explicando su aventura

"Entonces ahí fue cuando ganaste el campeonato de la liga Hoenn"-Dijo Citrón sorprendido

"Por toda la región se extendió el rumor de un fuerte entrenador con pokémon de diferentes regiones que acababa sus combates rápidamente, se hizo popular como el entrenador "sin nombre" claro que nunca imagine que se tratara de Ash"-Dijo Serena contando su punto de vista

"No lo viste cuando gano la liga Hoenn por Televisión"-Dijo Citrón curioso

"Es que...bueno, sin Ash a mi lado pues….no me interesaba ver la liga ya que una liga sin Ash es muy aburrida"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Yo igual adoro verte en el escenario cielo"-Dijo Ash dándole un beso en la mejilla a Serena

"Bueno todo lindo pero ya se han extendido 4 hojas y no hablan de como comenzaron su noviazgo"-Dijo Citrón ansioso

"Bueno esta vez me toca a mí….después de llegar a Hoenn me sentía muy sola pero aun así motivada para alcanzar mi "objetivo" comencé con los concursos pero al instante note la diferencia entre los performance y los concursos, logre hacer amistades y rivales hasta que el gran día llego y con ello el gran festival…."-Dijo Serena empezando a recordar aquel día

-Flashback P'v Serena-

Mis manos temblaban y entre ella acariciaba el listón que Ash me regalo en busca de obtener un poco de su valor ya que él no se encontraba conmigo esta vez para apoyarme, era triste pero era parte de mi desarrollo como entrenadora, performance y ahora coordinadora….

Respire profundo mientras recitaba aquel conjuro que era señal de que el aún se encontraba moralmente junto a mi "No te rindas, Lucha hasta el final", cuando comenzó el espectáculo.

Cuando fue mi turno salí a escena junto a Sylveon demostrando lo que sabemos hacer en un gran espectáculo que impresiono a todos pero mientras volteaba al público cuando me despedía algo capto mi intención y era un espectador con una túnica negra y un Pikachu en su hombro, mi corazón latió como nunca antes…

"Ash"-Susurre impresionada mientras rápidamente tallaba mis ojos para corroborar si no estaba viendo mal, y cuando voltee al público no había nadie…

"Debí imaginarlo, debe estar lejos en alguna otra región"-Dije decepcionada de mis falsas ilusiones

-Fin de Flashback P'v Serena-

"Como desapareciste en un instante"-Dijo Citrón con duda

"Bueno veras…"-Dijo Ash contando su punto de vista

-Flashback P'v Ash-

Después de ganar la liga inmediatamente me dirigí al gran festival, gracias a la información de mis contactos logres hospedarme cerca del hotel de los concursantes y sin levantar sospechas.

El día del gran festival salí temprano sin que nadie me viera, me puse un atuendo con el cual pasar inadvertido y sin sospechas como todo un ninja, en fin el festival empezó y los participantes comenzaron a pasar uno a uno hasta que por fin después de 3 largos meses la volví a ver, tan elegante como siempre, tan linda como tanto soñé y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su presentación con Sylveon fue asombrosa se notaba que ya dominaba los concursos pokémon y sabia sacar a relucir las características de sus compañeros pokémon, en un rápido movimiento note su ojos clavarse sobre mi sabía que me había visto y descubriría quien era, el pánico me inundo e hice lo que cualquiera haría….me tire al suelo para esconderme…

-Fin de P'v Ash-

"Interesante forma de esconderse Ash"-Dijo Citrón

"Después de pensar que había imaginado a Ash continúe enfocándome en los combates y combinaciones de mis pokémon hasta que llegue a la final y….. "-Dijo Serena empezando su relato

-Flashback P'v Serena-

Ya había pasado a la final después de un reñido enfrentamiento con un coordinador de Sinnoh que tenía un arpa y cantaba todo lo que hablaba, me encontraba en los probadores donde me encontré con mi próximo contrincante aquella chica castaña que se convirtió en mi mayor rival e igual en mi mejor amiga de Hoenn…

"Para haber llegado a la final no te vez muy contenta"-Dijo la castaña ganándose la atenta mirada de Serena

"Claro que lo estoy más porque será una batalla contra ti May"-Dijo Serena motivada

"Nunca imagine que combinaras los ataques de tus pokémon tan ingeniosamente pero un poco temeraria, me recuerdas a mis inicios"-Dijo May nostálgica

"¿Tus inicios?"-Pregunto Serena curiosa

"Cuando inicie mi viaje lo hice en compañía de mi hermano y otros dos amigos, uno de ellos era un entrenador experimentado que amablemente me enseñaba día a día lo maravilloso de los pokémon, sin darme cuenta su forma de combatir me influencio y lo mezclaba en mis concursos, podría decirse que él fue como mi maestro jajaja"-Dijo May riendo avergonzada

"Creo que lo entiendo"-Dijo Serena pensativa

"Me recuerdas mucho a él, Siempre positiva, nunca te rindes, si tropiezas te levantas enseguida y tu forma de combate es similar a la de él"-Dijo May recordando a su viejo amigo

"He de admitir que una persona me ha influenciado, esa persona es mi objetivo y la motivación por la que estoy aquí, quiero tener la fuerza que él tiene para poder caminar a su lado, porque él no se rinde y lucha hasta el final"-Dijo Serena con un brillo especial en sus ojos

"Serena está enamorada, Serena está enamorada"-Canturriaba May con tono infantil para bromear con la peli-miel

"¡MAY! Alguien podría escucharte"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Y bien, ¿Ya lo besaste?"-Dijo May sonrojando aún más a la pobre Serena

"Si"-Dijo Serena en un pequeño susurro apenas audible para la castaña

"¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuál es su nombre?"-Pregunto con toda la curiosidad del mundo May

"Participo en la última liga de Kalos, su nombre es As…"-Dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida por los altavoces del lugar

"Atención a las finalistas, es hora del combate final"-Dijo el presentador por los altavoces

"Bueno después seguiremos con la plática, gane quien gane ¿Sin rencores?"-Dijo May

"Así es, sin rencores, pero yo ganare"-Dijo Serena decidida

-Fin de Flashback P'V Serena-

"Vaya esa chica viajo con su hermano y otros dos entrenadores, así como yo"-Dijo Citrón sorprendido

"Te sorprendería saber quiénes fueron esos entrenadores"-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa de nostalgia pues recordó que ella misma tuvo esa duda en el pasado

"No me digas que…."-Dijo Citrón reuniendo las piezas del pequeño rompecabezas

"Así es, ni más ni menos que Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta"-Dijo Serena señalando a su novio

"Vaya Ash a pesar que odias resaltar siempre captas la atención de todos"-Dijo Citrón

"Ni me lo recuerdes, a mitad del combate entre Serena y May el público me reconoció"-Dijo Ash recordando aquel momento

"¿Qué paso después?"-Pregunto el taxista que la intriga de tan bella historia le hizo hacer acto de presencia

"Eh….bueno la gente descubrió quien era a pesar de mi magnifico disfraz así que….."-Dijo el azabache

-Flashback P'v Ash-

Como sucedió esto sin darme cuenta la gente descubrió quien soy, todos me están observando y yo que quería pasar inadvertido, bueno al menos no puede ser peor….

"Miren todos, entre el público está el reciente Campeón de la liga Hoenn"-Dijo el comentarista del combate como si lo hubiera invocado con mis palabras

"Es verdad, es nada más y nada menos que Ash Ketchum"-Grito el segundo comentarista

"¡Hola!"-Dije mientras movía mi mano de lado a lado saludando a todos

"Ash Ketchum ha tenido una larga carrera como entrenador en las regiones Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova pero destacan su sub-campeonato en Kalos y su campeonato en Hoenn"-

"Eso no es todo, tiene su historia en los concursos pokémon y es un cerebro de la frontera, sin dudas es un gran honor tenerlo entre el público, ¿A quién vendrá apoyar?"-

Fue cuando la vi, ahí estaba ella con su rostro lleno de sorpresa pero con un gran brillo en sus ojos fue cuando le guiñe el ojo y alce mi puño en señal de apoyo.

-Fin de Flashback P'v Ash-

"Estupendo disfraz Ash"-Dijo Citrón aplaudiendo sarcásticamente

"Criticaras todo lo que te cuente ¿verdad?"-Pregunto Ash

"Bueno, bueno tranquilos, cuando vi a Ash entre el público…."-Dijo Serena contando su parte de la historia

-Flashback P'v Serena-

No podía creerlo él estaba justo al frente de mí, se notaba avergonzado mientras decían todos los logros que había obtenido en sus años como entrenador….Espera, ¿Campeón de Hoenn? Maldición hubiera deseado estar ahí para apoyarlo y verlo alzar el trofeo de campeón, pero siempre me sorprende nunca piensa en él, siempre en los demás tan solo hay que verlo como con sus ojos me está gritando "Tu puedes, gana" para después guiñarme el ojo y alzando su puño en señal de apoyo.

"Lo siento May yo ganare"-Dije motivada sabiendo que él me estaba apoyando

"Veo tus razones, pero me temo que tampoco me rendiré"-Dijo May

Quedaban pocos segundos en el reloj pero estaba confiada sabía que si él estaba a poyándome sin dudas ganaría…

-Fin de flashback P'v Serena-

"Y después logre derrotar a May y ganar el gran festival"-Dijo Serena recordando aquellos días

"Aja, buena historia, pero como resuelve eso mi pregunta principal"-Dijo Citrón confundido

"Es verdad yo tampoco entendí"-Dijo el taxista xD

"Bueno pues cuando Serena gano fue cuando yo…."-Dijo Ash empezando un nuevo flashback

-Flashback P'v Ash-

Gano, realmente gano y de una forma magnifica, me siento mal por May pero Serena logro darle la vuelta al marcador, fue genial…bien ahora a lo que vine hacer, baje hacia el pasillo que conectaba al campo de batalla y ahí venían las dos, tan amigas como siempre….imagino.

"Vaya no espera ver al mismísimo Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta"-Dijo May con un tono divertido

"May cuanto tiempo, pensé que estarías en Sinnoh"-Dije ya que al verla en el concurso realmente me sorprendí

"Intente probar de nuevo en Hoenn, veo que no fui la única con esa idea señor campeón de la liga Hoenn"-Dijo May

"¿Se conocen?"-Pregunto Serena sorprendida

"Él es del entrenador que te hable, nunca imagine que sería el mismo del que tu estas ena…"-Dijo May pero Serena rápidamente le tapó la boca con sus manos

"Oh Ash que gusto verte otra vez"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"Bueno yo vine por…."-Las palabras no salían de mi boca era como si me bloqueara por completo ante su dulce mirada

"Es verdad, a que viniste Ash apoco no te dejo satisfecho la despedida de Serena, ya me entere pillín"-Dijo May molestándonos a Serena y a mí con su tono obviamente burlesco

"¡MAY!"-Dijo Serena sonrojada ante lo dicho por May

"Podría decirse que vine a darle mi respuesta"-Por fin pude articular una oración ganándome la atención de las dos chicas

"¿Respuesta?"-Dijo May con una mueca de duda total

"Ash no necesitas responderme yo sé que tal vez tu no me correspondes y lo entie…."-No lo resistí más al ver su triste mirada no lo pensé dos veces y me acerque tomándola de la cintura e imitando el gesto que ella me hizo hace 3 meses cuando nos despedimos, cuando mi mundo perdió sentido, cuando me di cuenta que me faltaba su presencia, cuando unimos por primera vez nuestros labios así como ahora….

"Kyaa"-Grito May emocionada causando que nos separáramos avergonzados

"Bueno yo siento lo mismo me tomo tiempo darme cuenta pero ahora sé que si no estás a mi lado es como si perdiera el rumbo, como si me reiniciara a cero, no creo poder seguir, no creo poder seguir siendo Ash Ketchum sin ti Serena, tal vez suene egoísta pero te quiero, te necesito a mi lado"-Solté todo lo que tenía en mi corazón todo lo que sentía, todo lo que guarde este tiempo..

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"-Dijo Serena en un susurro mientras tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo y su sombrero cubrían sus ojos, temía lo peor

"Por siempre y para siempre, te quiero Serena"-Dije sin pensarlo pues la respuesta era obvia

"Yo también soy egoísta por que igual te quiero a mi lado por siempre y para siempre, te quiero tanto Ash"-Dijo Serena levantando la mirada y en sus bellos ojos pude ver lagrimas cristalinas acompañados de una radiante sonrisa

"Serena ¿Quieres tener más aventuras conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"-Dije muy seguro por fuera pero moría de nervios por dentro

"Claro que quiero Ash"-Dijo Serena que corrió, me abrazo y de nuevo juntamos nuestros labios en un beso

"cof cof lamento interrumpir pero, creo que la prensa les tomo una foto"-Dijo May a quien habíamos ignorado todo este tiempo

"Maldición espero y no saquen chismes que perjudiquen a Serena, gracias por avisarnos May"-Dije mientras volteaba a todos lados buscando algún fotógrafo o algo así

"Vaya Ash veo que has madurado nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ti"-Dijo May bromeando

"Dame un respiro"-Dije cansado aunque juraría que mis mejillas se tronaron carmesí por la pena

-Fin Flashback P'v Ash-

"Y así fue como empezamos nuestra relación, encontré al fotógrafo amablemente les dio las fotos a mi amigable Charizard luego les avisamos a todos de nuestra relación, viajamos por Sinnoh juntos y otras regiones y ahora estamos aquí"-Dijo Ash terminando su charla

"¿Enserio? Todos esos recordatorios y narrativas para eso, no pudieron resumirlo a no se algo como…."La alcance en el gran festival luego de ganar la liga Hoenn le dije mis sentimientos y ahora estamos aquí" y final feliz"-Dijo Citrón

"Eso le quita lo divertido"-Dijo Ash con tono infantil

"Citrón has perdido tu sentido del humor con el tiempo"-Dijo Serena imitando la acción de su novio

"Son tal para cual"-Dijo Citrón con una sonrisa divertida

"Qué bueno que termino la historia porque es la 5ta vuelta que le doy a la torre prisma"-Dijo el amable taxista

"Entonces ya nos bajamos"-Dijeron los 3 con una gotita de sudor estilo anime

"¿Y dónde está ella?"-Pregunto Ash

"En el Gimnasio hoy consiguió su octava medalla y ya tiene todas las llaves para performance"-Dijo Citrón

"Es sorprendente, no le dijiste de nuestra llegada verdad"-Dijo Serena sorprendida

"Claro que no, lo mantuve en absoluto secreto"-Dijo Citrón

"¿Pues que esperamos? Entremos"-Dijo el azabache seguido de su amigo y novia

"Talonflame "Ala de acero" "-Grito la rubia

"Pikachu "Cola de Hierro""-Grito el azabache sorprendiendo a la chica mientras los ataque chocaban entre si

"¿Pikachu? No puede ser…."-Dijo la rubia

"Hola Bonnie has crecido"-Dijo Ash viendo a la hora chica de 12 años que ahora tenía el pelo largo y portaba un sombrero como el de Serena pero en amarillo y su fiel Dedenne en el hombro

"¡Ash!¡Serena! Los extrañe"-Grito Bonnie corriendo a abrazarlos de inmediato

"Te has vuelto una chica muy linda Bonnie"-Dijo Serena mientras correspondía el abrazo de la rubia

"Veo que entrenas para la liga ¿Quieres un compañero?"-Dijo Ash inmediatamente motivado por ver pokemon entrenado

"Si y quien mejor que uno de los campeones de la liga"-Dijo Bonnie contenta

"No será fácil"-Dijo Ash decidido

"Lo sé olvidas lo que dije cuando nos despedimos hace 4 años"-Dijo Bonnie con una gran sonrisa

"A mí ya me gano la medalla"-Dijo Citrón con sonrisa llena de orgullo por su pequeña hermana

"Veamos si puedes contra Serena"-Dijo Ash

"Y si puedes derrotar a Ash y Pikachu"-Dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

"Puni-chan queda prohibido en nuestro combate"-Advirtió Ash

"Así no cuenta…bueno ya verán que sí, lo lograre"-Dijo Bonnie segura

"Nos toca apoyar a Bonnie en su aventura, y justo aquí en Kalos donde nuestros sueños se separaron"-Dijo Ash

"Al recorrer distintos caminos"-Dijo Serena

"Hoy por fin se han vuelto a reunir"-Dijo Citrón

"Volviendo los 4 a estar juntos"-Dijo Bonnie feliz

"Los 5"-Dijo Serena sonrojada

"¿5? A ver, uno, dos, tres y cuatro, somos cuatro Serena"-Dijo Ash después de haber hecho sus cálculos

"Es que bueno….verán, quería darle la sorpresa cuando todos estemos juntos, resulta que….¡Estoy Embarazada! "-Dijo Serena emocionada

"¿Embarazada?"-Dijo Ash en Shock

"Chicos felicidades, en hora buena por él bebe"-Dijo Citron contento

"¿Bebe?"-Dijo el azabache con la mirada perdida

"Genial, seré Tía y tú serás padre Ash"-Dijo Bonnie emocionada abrazando a Serena

"¿Padre?...seré padre…¡Vamos a ser padres cariño!"-Grito Ash extasiado de la emoción uniéndose al abrazo de Bonnie y Serena

"Así es cielo"-Dijo Serena con lágrimas de felicidad

"Tenemos que comprar pañales y ropa, también una cuna, ¿será niño o niña? ¿Entrenador o Performance?"-Dijo Ash dando vueltas de un lado a otro

"Amor, amor aún falta para eso"-Dijo Serena calmando a su novio

"Hay que casarnos"-Dijo Ash serio

"¿Que?"-Dijo Serena sorprendida

"Serena ¿Te casarías conmigo?"-Dijo Ash mientras tomaba de las manos a la peli-miel

"Sí, claro que quiero"-Dijo Serena derramando más lágrimas de felicidad y besaba con amor y ternura a su ahora prometido

"Amo Kalos"-Dijo Ash contento mirando por las grandes ventanas del Gimnasio

"¿Y eso a que viene?"-Pregunto Citrón curioso

"Kalos me ha dado lo mejor de mi vida, una novia futura esposa y un par de hermanos que se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos y familia"-Dijo Ash conmoviendo a los presentes

"También te queremos Ash"-Dijo Bonnie abrazando al azabache

"Fuiste tú quien nos reunió a todos con tu gran determinación"-Dijo Serena que igual abrazaba a su azabache prometido

"Vamos Citrón sé que también quieres"-Dijo Ash haciéndole señas al rubio para que se uniera al abrazo grupal

"¡Que rayos!"-Dijo Citrón cediendo ante el acto de afecto de sus amigos, de su familia

Todo comenzó con un entrenador con sed de victoria, una chica sin un sueño propio, un líder de gimnasio en busca de fuerza e inocente pequeña amante de los pokemon y hoy reunidos de nuevo dan un paso más hacia sus sueños, tal vez sus caminos se separen de nuevo en busca de sus anhelos pero sea que pasen días, meses o incluso años ellos seguirán siendo aquel equipo que inicio en ciudad luminalia….por que más que amigos son FAMILIA.

-FIN-

¿Apoco no el capítulo 47 merecía su One-shot? Esta es mi pequeña y humilde forma de despedir al Team Kalos, quede satisfecho con la despedida, esta vez no lo publique ni escribí enseguida para que no me comenten "Esta hecho al vapor" "No es forma de desahogarse" "Te hubieras esperado más tiempo" "Antes eras chévere" y cosas así, ahora si me tome el tiempo de escribir y reescribir la historia xD Al finalizarla sentí que era un especial de navidad jajajaja no sé porque xD

La actitud o las personalidades de los personajes cambio un poco a favor de hacerlos manipulables en la comedia, tal vez se pregunte ¿Cómo Ash es campeón pues parece que no se han visto en 4 años? Y la respuesta es simple, según mi IMAGINACION Ash conquisto región por región y conquisto Kalos hace 2 años, así que en realidad no se han visto en 2 años, perdón si no quedo claro ese punto jajaja xD

Disfrútenlo ;D

Nos Leemos Luego :3


End file.
